Enemies: A 'What If' Story
by bionic4ever
Summary: NMS2: Steve has told Jaime everything about his bionics and his work. Can he save her from the people who feel she knows too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Enemies**

Chapter One-OSI Director's Office-Tues.,10:30am ET

Steve found Oscar puffing manically on a cigar, and braced himself; this was never a good sign. "What's up, Oscar?" Silence. "Your office called me, but ok - I'll start, 'cause I've got news. Jaime said yes - we're engaged!" Oscar frowned and lit another cigar off the stub of the last. Not the response Steve was expecting. "Congratulations, Pal," he said in his best Oscar imitation. "That's wonderful."

"I was hoping you might've waited," Oscar said in a grim monotone. "How much did you tell her?"

"About...?"

"About bionics, about your work here, and the OSI's purpose in general."

"All of it," Steve answered, bewildered. "I couldn't ask her to be my wife without letting her know what kind of life she'd be marrying into. Oscar, we talked about all of this before I went back to see her."

"I know."

"So, what the hell?"

"Steve, Kirk from the NSB was in the outer office when we had that discussion."

Steve flinched inwardly. When the NSB was involved, the results were seldom positive. "And?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"In exactly one hour and 20 minutes, they will be taking Jaime into custody as a Threat to National Security."

"_What?_ They can't do that!" Steve closed his eyes for a second as the realization hit him. "Of course they can," he said softly. "But Jaime's no threat to anyone! She plays tennis, for God's sake!"

"And doing that, she travels to dozens of foreign countries. In their eyes, that makes her even more dangerous. I'm sorry, Pal; my hands are tied. If we fight this, they can get a Presidential order."

"What'll they do to her?"

Oscar lit yet another cigar and turned toward the window. He couldn't bring himself to look at Steve. "You don't want me to answer that."

"What...lock her away somewhere, so I'll never be able to find her?" Steve asked. Then the true horror hit him. "Or is she just gonna - poof! - disappear? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

Oscar couldn't face him. "Steve...you're wasting time."

The lightbulb went on in Steve's head. His boss might soon be forced to act against Jaime, but his friend was giving him a chance to save her. "I've gotta go."

Ojai, CA-Jaime's Apt.-Tues.,7:45am PT

Jaime stepped out of the shower to the ringing of the phone. "Hello," she said happily.

"Sweetheart, it's me -"

"Steve! Wow - it's only been -"

He cut her off; there was so little time. "Jaime, do you trust me?"

"Of course. Why? What's going on?"

"Listen to me, very closely. I need you to do something for me and not ask why, for now."

"O...k..." Jaime stammered, suddenly frightened.

"Remember that old cabin by the lake, where we used to hang out?"

"Yes."

"I need you to pack a bag - don't take more than five minutes - then go straight there, as fast as you can without getting pulled over. Park your car at the bottom of the mountain and walk up the trail."

"Steve, what the -"

"I need you to do it now, do it fast, and don't tell anyone where you're going. No note, nothing. I'll meet you there tonight, and in the meantime, I want you to block the door the best you can and don't let anyone - **_anyone_** - in but me."

"I don't -"

"Jaime, please...for me...just do this. Now."

"I...I trust you...ok..." she agreed, scared to the point of tears.

"It'll be ok, Sweetheart. I'll see you tonight. I love you - now **_go_**."

Jaime hung up, stunned, and began to pack her bag. _What'll be ok, Steve?_ she wondered. _What is going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Cabin-Tues., 4pm PT

Jaime sat huddled in a chair, scared out of her mind, waiting for Steve. She'd blocked the door by putting a chair under the knob. She wished she could've put a bookshelf or dresser in front of it, but they were too heavy. Wonder Woman, she was not. The pounding on the door startled her, and she screamed involuntarily.

"Jaime? Sweetheart, it's me," Steve said soothingly. She moved the chair, opened the door and fell into his arms. Holding her close, he led her to the sofa and helped her sit down. He pushed the heavy bookcase in front of the door and sat down next to Jaime, taking her in his arms. He felt how hard she was trembling, and guilt flooded his soul.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't here for a romantic getaway?" she asked.

"Jaime, those things I told you about before I asked you to marry me..."

"All that 'James Bond'-y stuff?"

"Yeah." Steve hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "There are people who feel I shouldn't have told you that stuff."

"What - as in _'She knows too much. We must liquidate her immediately?' _" Jaime laughed nervously. Steve didn't laugh. She may have been kidding, but she'd hit the nail square on the head. Jaime's face paled. "Oh my God..." she whispered. "You're serious."

Steve nodded wordlessly and pulled her closer, his arms forming a protective circle around her. Jaime shuddered. "This...it's like a really bad James Bond movie."

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry I got you involved in this. You didn't do anything wrong. They should be blaming me. But I have a way to fix that." Frightened tears spilled down Jaime's face and broke Steve's heart. "After all this, can you trust me just a little longer?"

"Steve, I love you, and of course, I trust you. What do you need me to do?"

Steve outlined his plan for her, acting a lot more confident than he really felt. Jaime nodded, her eyes wide with fear. Steve wasn't sure it would work, but it was all he had; if it failed, one or both of them would pay with their lives.

Cabin-Early Wed., 1:00am PT

The knock on the door was much softer than Steve had expected. So was Oscar's voice. "Steve? Jaime? I need to talk to you."

Steve pushed aside the bookcase and looked out the peephole. Oscar seemed to be alone, but Steve knew at least a dozen people - NSB, OSI and sharpshooters - waited in the trees. "I'm not armed, Oscar. Call off the hitmen."

Oscar keyed up his transmitter. "Hold your fire." Steve opened the door, allowing Oscar to see the tableau he'd set up with Jaime's cooperation. "My God, Steve - what are you doing?"

Jaime was tied to a chair with thick, strong rope. (Not too tightly, of course; Steve had no intention of actually hurting her.) She was blindfolded and loosely gagged.

"You wanna know what I'm doing, Oscar?" Steve snarled. _Make it sound real, Austin,_ he reminded himself. I made Jaime meet me up here, intending to run away with her, but I realized the bloodhounds at the NSB would find us, sooner or later. And I know what they plan to do to her. So ya know what? I'll kill her myself - a lot more quickly and definitely more humanely - before I'll let them take her."

Oscar was appalled. "Steve -"

"Now I realize that's awfully close to their objective of eliminating the threat, but I'm prepared for that, too. I'm ready and willing to destroy your little six-million-dollar project, if that's what it takes."

"Steve -"

"I have pictures of every one of my circuits, every connection, all the components, and they'll go to the highest bidder if -"

"Steve, what is it you want?" Oscar asked.

"Ideally, I'd want everyone - I do mean everyone - out of the trees and gone. I want to leave here with the woman I love and go on with our lives like none of this ever happened. But I'm a realist, Oscar. I know that ain't likely to happen. So I'll have to take care of Jaime a lot more kindly than those G-men outside would, and use the money from those pictures to start a new life somewhere else. Oh yeah - in 24 hours, if I don't stop it, the pictures will be sold, even without my involvement. So if I walk out this door and get mowed down by gunfire, all you've done is screw yourselves. If I leave safely, you've at least got a miniscule chance to stop the sale."

"Steve, you don't have murder in you."

"Maybe not," Steve replied, "but I love her enough to make sure she isn't gonna suffer."

"Pal, there might be another solution."

"I'm listening."

"You know that when I had her checked out, Jaime passed all of the security screenings. Callahan's gotten so busy lately that she needs an assistant. If Jaime were hired for the job, she'd automatically have a level six security clearance."

"Kirk will never go for it..." Steve predicted.

"Actually, he ok'd it, or I wouldn't have brought it up to you. He'll take all his men and go, if you agree."

"Oscar, you are amazing. Thank you."

"But before I go back out to talk to Kirk, you should probably let your fake hostage loose."

"You knew"?"

"Just a hunch. I know how much you love her; you'd fight to the death to protect her, but there is no way you could hurt her. Ever."

Steve moved to Jaime's side and broke the rope with one finger, took off her blindfold and removed the gag. "Jaime," he said with an ironic smile, "Meet Oscar Goldman, my boss...and my friend."

END


End file.
